Exescoutor VS Ohu
by FireScorpion54
Summary: A psycho lands in Ohu and even though his in a new place he wont stop being the killer from hell he is. Will Weed and his pack stop him or will they fall on the paws of this new strange dog. Contains blood and gore, strong language and some others mature contents.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:The new foe.**

* * *

><p>It was a normal night at Asqueon City,well normal to our psycho friend,but quite a nightmare for the people living in the city. Yeah it was indeed normal,killing people,torturing them,and making any police force or military and any company that works with the goverment to doubt about their jobs. The life of Exescoutor was just simple,but it always about killing and making the people to walk around the city scared of thinking they might be next on the psycho's list of killings. But tonight was special,Exescoutor just stayed in his hideout the entire night making the people to relax slightly. He putted his trusty buzzaxe on a counter and took out a shrunken head out of a bag and then placed the head on a shelf filled with other heads. He then sitted on a chair just relaxing. He was wearing a black and blue hoodie,the torso was black and the sleeves,pockets and hood was blue and the sleeves were half long,he wore fingerless black leather gloves,he wore athletic pants that were black with a single blue line in both sides,he also weared some blue and black sneakers and wore a white hockey mask. He had orange glowing eyes and they were screaming hell without pupils or so,just orange glowing eyes. He stood up and walked to the closet,he had a another outfit that was exactly like the one he was wearing but instead of blackblue was black/red. He changed his outfit and now was in the same way but in black and red. Also in his head he had a small redish/orang energy flowing in low energy almost unnoticeable,yep his head emmited small flames. He decided to walk outside,so he picked his buzzaxe again and walked outside. He was walking in the city on a lone street,as soon as people saw him they hid with lots of careful to avoid being killed. Exescoutor ignored them but then something was off,he forgot his backpack and as soon as he remembered he headed off back to his hideout. Too bad he didn't noticed that the sky was changing as the weather started to change. Exescoutos picked his atletic backpack and headed outside again. But when he walksout he noticed the sky. It was storming with force,the sky was mysteriously green and the clouds with lightning were swirling in circles. Then out of nowhere a portal appeared at Asqueon City pulling some leafs and papers inside it. Then Exescoutor felt the portal pulling him,he was floating in mid-air and was being pulled quickly. He knew he couldn't fight it so he let the portal to take him away. He was thinking that where ever this portal would take him,he will not stop being the killer he was. Then his world went dark as the portal pulled him completely.

* * *

><p><strong>(Unknown location)<strong>

Exescoutor opened his eyes,he felt a little dizzy,but he shake it off and tried to stood up but for some reason his body felt different and he could feel his bones positioned in a different way. He looked at his hand just to find that it was replaced by a paw.

"**What the hell is this**?"he said in a echoing demonic voice.

He looked at his other paw and noticed that his gloves were still there but fitting as glove for dogs instead of humans. He stood up and felt his hind legs stretching and he looked at a lake and ran to it to watch his reflection. He took off his mask and noticed it was shaped in a form to fit the snout of a dog and then he looked at his reflection. He had the face of a Borzoi all scarred but the color scheme was exactly of a Doberman's black coat and part of his snout was brown,he even had the small brown circles above his eyes. His Borzoi ears,Borzoi coat,Borzoi body,tall and strong,but his tail was of a Doberman's as well. He still wored the same thing he had when human but in a doggie version. But his sneakers were gone and replacing them he had red bandages wrapping his legs but they didn't covered his leg toes. He putted on his mask again and and then recovered his dropped buzzaxe. He wandered off in the forest as he explored fis surroundings. It was daytime but he still wondered why he was a dog now,his questions were gonna be answered as soon as he finds out where he was. Unknown to him he was being watched on his way by a strange dog. The dog was a English setter and it was spying on our hooded psycho.

"Geez I gotta warn Weed."said the dog as he ran off leaving Exescoutor walking.

* * *

><p><strong>New Crossover. I don't own Ginga characters and whoever created Exescoutor all credits goes to the Ginga creators and the creator of Exescoutor deserves his credits too. Well see you on the next Chapter.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:The return of an old friend.**

* * *

><p>The english setter ran off to warn his leader of a possible enemy and a very weird looking one. He made it to a pile of rock that was filled with some other dogs,the English setter entered the rubble of rocks and gave his new findings to a small blue akitakishu pup sitting on top of the room.

"Weed,leader,I've got some news."said the setter.

"Good or bad?"asked Weed.

"I...I don't know Weed. The dog i just saw was...weird. He was dressed with human clothes. And he even wore somekind of white mask."said the setter.

Weed was actually puzzled by this but he was glad that he was warned early.

"Thanks GB for warning me,we'll keep an eye on things."said Weed.

GB left Gajou and left Weed to think on his own. Meanwhile Kyoushiro was overhearing and he wanted to see this weirdo. He secretly dashed off out of Gajou away from his pack and decided to investigate the strange dog. He sniffed the territory to find any source that comes from any rare new scent,but he was unsuccessful,he cursed at every minute he failed to find any signs of the stranger. It was getting late he was now pissed at this dog,never showing up or not being nearby. It was now time to return,now as much as he hated to lie to his comrades he had to lie about being off or Weed would be very instructive about how important is to be together on problems like these. Kyoushiro hated that so he had to think of a good lie to stay in secret of what he wants. And with that he left back to Gajou. It was a dark and misty night with lots of fog in the forest. Roaming around where two lone rough Collies,one was named Shane and his little brother was named Tim. Shane was a two years old rough Collie with black and white fur and had brown eyes while Tim was a 4 months old rough Collie and his fur color was natural brown and white and his eyes where an ice blue color. They roamed around the forest searching for a place to spend the night.

"Come on Tim we have to find shelter to spend the night. Danger could be lurking in this forest at this time of hour."said Shane.

"Brother,I'm my legs hurts. Can you carry me?"said Tim.

"I'm sorry Tim but I have a little pain in the back. But want me to carry you in my mouth?"said Shane with a small mouth.

"Okay."replied Tim as Shane picked him up.

They walked for a long time and the fog was getting thicker at the moment. Fortunetly they found a small cave to rest and both of them were resting in the place. Tim was getting thirsty and he saw a lake nearby,he walked out of the cave without waking his brother and walked to the lake. He leaned to drink water and then a shadow came behind him. The shadow came closer and closer till it reached Tim. A paw touched Tim in his shoulder and Tim jumped out of the big scare.

"Tim what are you doing out here alone,get back inside."said Shane angrily.

"I'm sorry brother I just wanted to drink,I was thirsty."said Tim crying softly.

"You had me worried,you don't know what dangers could be lurking in here. I though I lost you,I was about to cry. Next time you do this tell me. GOD I can't believe you did this to me."said Shane in anger.

Shane stops walking when he heard sniffing sounds behind,he looked back just to find his baby brother crying in the ground. Shane knew he hurted his little brother and walked to him to apologize.

"Tim,I'm sorry I yelled at you,its just that I got worried,I though someone took you away and I just reacted like this. Don't cry please. But next time tell me I would make you company just for that. Heck I even stay awake for you if I have to."said Shane as he whiped the tears off from Tim.

Tim smiled and walked back with his brother. Then the bushes rustled,Shane took notice of this and quickly he took on the defensive. And then some orange glowing glaring eyes were visible from the far side of the forest. Tim was scared and was shaking.

"Tim behind me now."demanded Shane as Tim followed.

The wind picked up making eerie noises in the forest. The darkness was deep and the fog was thick and the eyes stood there glaring at the Collies. Shane was determined to protect his baby brother with his life and he demande for the creature to fight or to go away and leave them alone.

"Alright you whoever you are. You either go and leave us alone or fight me."said Shane.

The eyes disappeared from sight and Shane was more concerned,he still felt that something was there so he kept on the defensive. Tim though the monster left but his brother kept warning him.

"Let's move and stay with me,go under me,I'll stay on top of you to avoid anyone to hurt you."said Shane.

Tim went in front of Shane and went below his brother's body.

"Now Tim remember this,don't freak out and stay put if someone tries to hurt you I'll take care of it. But if you feel afraid I'll always be wit..."Shane was cut off as he was tackled by a strange figure and Tim fell to the ground flat.

Shane looked at his attacker when in front of him he sees a hooded tall dog with a white mask and unnatural orange glowing eyes and dressed in black and red all over it. Shane lunged at his attacker and bit it on the neck but the stranger shook him off and throwed him away. Then the stranger sees Tim and prepares to attack him, Tim saw it and he closed his eyes waiting for the blow to come but he heard his brother in anger.

"You damn bastard GET AWAY FROM HIIIIIM!"said Shane in anger as he tackled the masked dog.

Tim felt his brother protection all over him. Shane was Biting and scratching the masked dog making it bleed. But the dog what's so ever didn't flinched he just kept letting the blows coming. Shane was worning out but kept fighting for his brother.

"Brother get him."said Tim weakly.

But the masked dog was getting tired now so it kicked Shane with its hind legs making Shane to slam in the tree with pain. He grunted and gasped for air. But the masked dog put a paw on Shane forcing him to stand down. Then the dog amazingly picked a stick with its paw and started to hit Shane with it making him bleed several times. Tim was shocked and scared of the masked dog. Shane was apparently way beyond injured,broken bones and a lot of open wounds from the stabbing the masked dog made with the stick by stabbing and oppening Shane's wounds making organs visibles and a blood pool to be made beneath Shane. Then the masked dog climbed the tree and Tim ran to his brother.

"Tim. Tim where are you?"said Shane in a weak voice.

"I'm here brother in front of you."said Tim crying softly.

"I can't see you."said Shane.

"I'm here. See. I'm here."said Tim licking Shane's face.

"Tim,I'm maybe blind,but listen to me. I might not be here with you for now on."said Shane.

"No. Don't say that."said Tim.

"Listen to me baby brother. Maybe I wont be here,but I'll always be with you in your heart,you understand? If I don't make it through I want you to be brave and find someone who can take care of you and I mean a trust worthy dog. But listen I want you to grow and become a great dog one day."said Shane in a lower tone.

"Brother stop saying that."said Tim crying more.

"Tim please listen to me,you need to find someone good enough to help you and tell him that I told you for them to take care of you no matter wha..."Shane was stopped when the masked dog dropped from the tree with a strange weapon being buried in Shane's brain and making the blood to splashed on Tim's face.

Tim saw his own brother being killed in front of him by a strange masked killer. Tim screamed in tears.

"BROTHER! BROTHER! BROOOOOOOTHEEEEEER!"said Tim in tears.

Shane didn't respond and then the masked killer glared at Tim with its evil eyes. Tim ran away crying in fear and sadness of what just happened. Tim ran through the forest until he bumped into a grown up.

"Hey wacth it!."said the female dog.

She was a black Akita with silver stripes on her and she looked at Tim and changed her angry looked into a worried one.

"Gosh I'm so sorry. What happened?"she said in a soothing voice.

"I wanna et out of here."said Tim still afraid.

"Hey,hey calm down. What's your name little one?"said the black Akita.

"I'm Tim.'answered Tim.

"Hi Tim. I'm Tamashi. What are you running here at this time of night?"Tamashi asked again.

Tim told Tamashi in tears by tears about what just happened and how his brother and him were walking around to find a place of rest and then how he got killed by a masked killer dog. Tamashi just gasped in horror at this. Tim had witnessed the only one in his family get killed in front of him. This reminded her of how a certain black wolf killed her pack especially her mother in front of her. She was sad and angry at this and she decided to help little Tim.

"Okay little one,come with me I know of a place that someone can help you."said Tamashi.

Tim followed her all the way. They rested in a cave for the rest of the night but Tamashi help up close Tim considering he just saw his brother's death. They kept going their way until they reached a pile of rocks.

"Okay Tim stay in..."she was cut off as she sees Tim running off at the place filled with dogs. "Tim wait."said Tamashi behind Tim.

When Tim reached the pile of rocks he looked at the grown ups there until then he bumped into a blue Akita/kishu dog around his two years staring down at him.

"Hey watch it you little mutt."snapped a scarred Kishu.

"Kyoushiro,he's just a kid."said the blue Akita.

Kyoushiro just growled.

"So what's your name,I haven't seen you around."said the Akita.

"TIIIIM!. Tim don't run off like that."said Tamashi.

"Tamashi?"asked the Akita.

"Oh hi Weed. Long time no see."said Tamashi.

"Tamashi is that really you?"asked a blue Akita but was older and had three scars on the base of his horehead.

"Yes master Gin. I've returned."said Tamashi.

* * *

><p><strong>OOOhhh interesting. I want to thanks FrostPhantomWolfDog for letting me use Tamashi for this story. Well till next time.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:Adoption and more deaths.**

* * *

><p>Tamashi reunited with her old friends after what she went through and she showed Tim around. She was certain that she wanted to raised Tim but she was now way to busy that she feared that she wouldn't pay attention to him. She didn't wanted this but then she was trailed off as she was called.<p>

"Tamashi,Weed wants to see you and him."said Kyoushiro looking at Tim with suspicions.

"You know you could be nicer to Tim since he is an innocent pup."said Tamashi defending Tim.

"Maybe he's a pup but he could be a spy as well. So I'm not taking my eyes off him. So I'm not trusting him same way I don't trust any new dog around."said Kyoushiro as he left.

Tim was hurted at this because he doesn't have any intentions to attack. Heck he even knows he can't fight,he's an unexperienced fighter who is 4 months old only.

"Don't listen to him dear,he's just grumpy and stupid,nothing but a big bad bully. Come on let's go."said Tamashi as Tim followed.

They arrived at the meeting room of Gajou and everyone was gathered. Weed took a single step to be in front of Gin and Akame.

"Okay Tim,now is your time to speak to us."said Weed with high authority that made Tim to shake and refused to speak.

"Tim,my son asked you to speak."said Gin a little too serious.

Tim was highly nervous.

"Didn't you heared,don't ignore the leader's orders."said Akame with more seriousness.

Weed was starting to think that Tim was hiding something. Kyoushiro just snapped angrily.

"SPEAK UP YOU DAMN KID!"yelled Kyoushiro.

Tim was being pressured enough,everyone looked at him with nothing but seriousness. Tamashi though if he was really hiding something,but again she knew he was just a kid. Then Tim with all the pressure inside he started to cry without moving. Then someone came as Weed was about to speak.

"STOP! Stop pressuring him please he's scared. You'r putting too much pressure on him."said a female white saluki.

"Cross don't interfere."said Gin.

"Oh come on,have a little compassion he's still too young. Why do you interrogate a pup anyways."said Cross.

Then Tamashi took her time.

"Hey Weed. Tim told me his story,I'll speak for him."said Tamashi.

Weed though about it and allowed Tamashi to speak for Tim.

"Just as long as its a true story."warned Weed as she nodded.

Tamashi told everything that Tim told her and everyone was truly saddened that he had to suffer being young. His brother being killed in front of him and the blood splashing in his face. Everyone was shocked at what she said,well except Kyoushiro who still though it was just bull crap. Weed arranged things for Tim to stay but it was difficult.

"Can anyone raise him and take care of him? Anyone?"asked Weed.

But no answer,no one was exposed to take care of Tim,at least that what looked like.

"I could take care of him."said Cross.

"Cross what are you doing?"asked a shocked Ben.

"I can take care of Tim."she said.

"Mom you do know that me and George are right here right?"asked Ken.

"What you think I can't take care of another one? No even better."she said as she walked to Weed.

She spoke in his ear and he was shocked at what she wanted.

"Cross,are you sure? I mean his a pup and you have a great family now."whispered Weed.

"Don't worry I can take it."she assured.

Weed was now afraid of her request but she was good with kids and she gets along with them fine.

"Okay but just watch him with your life."said Weed.

"I will."she said walking back to Tim satisfied.

"Okay now that this is out of our way,we must find this masked psychotic dog. Jerome can you lead this one with me I mean you know more about tactics."said Weed.

"Sure,I'll be glad to assist you."Jerome confirmed to Weed.

"Good."he replied.

"Weed,I guess its to risky to fight that guy like this don't you think?"asked GB worried.

"Nonsense,he's probably like Hougen only a little smaller."said Kagetora.

"Well shouldn't we attack by then?"asked Kyoushiro.

"Only if we gather enough information about this guy. We can't act without knowing what we are confronting."said Akame.

While the grown ups were disccussing the masked dog hunt Cross called for Tim.

"Come with me Tim,I'll show you where are you staying with me."said Cross.

Tim followed her to a place not to far from the meeting room and when they entered there were other females in there.

"Hey ladies I liked you to meet Tim. Tim this is Reika,Lydia,Ryo and Mari."Cross said pointing each of them.

"Hi Tim."said the girls.

"Don't worry Tim they are nice ladies."Cross said in his ear to make him feel less shakey.

"He's so cute. I feel so bad of what happened to you sweetie."said Reika.

"It must be horrible for you."said Mari.

"Girls,don't remind him it just makes it worst."said Lydia.

"Don't worry,he'll get over it."said Ryo.

"Girls let's just change topic."said Cross.

"Fine by me. So Mari how are your kids?"asked Reika.

"Oh they're okay. Thanks for asking,recently my youngest one is starting to get the courage to speak to others."Mari asnwered.

"That's great news,now he won't have to worry about finding a dog to give him courage."said Ryo.

"If he was willing to speak to that dog for help that is."said Reika as they laughed at her joke.

"So what about you Lydia? Have you and Jerome ever though on mating yet?"asked Ryo.

"I told you not to talk about it. Is my business to do what I want. And just to add I'm not ready to yet and he's very shy about it."Lydia said.

"Jerome? Shy? Oh come on he is a very strong male and if I dare to say rather handsome and brave."said Mari.

"Hey you have your kids. Don't try to take it with him. He's mine okay."said Lydia.

"Lydia don't take it to personal,I'm messing with you."Mari countered.

"Come on now ladies let's avoid a fight. Remember we are just sharing our lives."said Cross.

"Yeah. Hey Cross speaking of which,why did you took Tim in?"asked Ryo.

"Oh nothing its just trying to help him."she said.

"Really?"asked Ryo.

"Yes."said Cross.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Okay stop it Ryo is nothing really."said Cross.

"Sounds like someone fell in love with the pup."said Reika.

"What?"asked Cross with wide eyes.

"Hey come on is not that bad."said Mari.

"Yeah everyone eventually falls like that."said Lydia.

"I know it's just that he just feels so alone and it hurts me to see him without no one."said Cross.

"So what did you do?"asked Ryo.

"I adopted him."she said looking at Tim asleep.

"Aww so cute Cross. You would be a great mother for him."said Reika.

"But remember he's under your care now and he's your responsability now."said Lydia.

"I know,I know. But...I can take it...as long as he is happy with someone who loves him is enough."she said while ending their ladies talk.

"Well,we better get going it's getting late."said Lydia.

"Yeah,I'm beat."said Ryo.

"I better get going before Hiro comes back."said Reika.

"Hey Cross remember what we talked about."said Mari.

"I will. Bye girls."said Cross.

" the ladies as they walked out of Cross's home or room.

Then when Ben,Ken and George walked in to rest she layed as well. But she then sees Tim shaking with cold and she just did what a loving mother would do. She went to his side and curled up into a ball while Tim was inside her curled up position making him be covered with warm and smooth fur around him. He was asleep but he could felt the warmth of Cross in his body,the warmth he could describe as a motherly love surrounding him. He felt the only thing he never felt,mother love.

Somewhere in the forest near Gajou there were six dogs scouting the areas for protection from this killer.

"Okay guys stay together and whatever you do don't kill unless necessary."said one of the dogs.

As they were scouting one of them caught an unfamiliar scent.

"Hey I got some...AAAAAHHH!"echoed the scream alarmig the other five.

"Shang!"screamed one worried.

They ran to Shang's direction just to find a decapitated head hanging with a knife in the left eye.

"S...Shang?"asked the dog scared.

Then out of nowhere Shang's decapitated body dell from the tree and it had scarred in the body a strange symbol that looked with internal and external rings and had circles and weird symbols inside and out and strange writings (**I'm using the Halo of the Sun in here but I altered it to be a corrupted halo**) and to the major it had a small upside down star in the exact center of everything. They didn't know what it meant but it was bad for sure.

"Spread out and find the killer."said the leading dog.

They spreaded out to find the dog but they didn't have luck. With the small guy it was a bad thing a shadow figure was moving in his surroundings with speed,the wind picked up and made an eerie enviroment in the forest. The small shikoku was scared but then he heard an evil laughter echoing very low.

"Oh shit I hate this so much."he said just as the figure pounced for the kill instantly.

The shikoku screamed in agony alarming the rest. They went to check the area just to see a completely mutilated corpse. The shikoku's legs dispersed,the torso ripped apart the head in the ground cleaved and some organs in the ground. As the leader approached the shrunken head he noticed that his eyes were gone. The shepherd of the group backed away just to stumbled on a tree which in the branch he had on his side were the torned eyes stuck on the branch. His hairs stood up just as he was grabbed by a paw and then he was being pushed to a sharp branch and as it is,his head was stabbed in the branch making the point of it to come out of his mouth. He was left hanged there as his three remaining allies looked at his dead hanging corpse.

"What's going on here?"asked the leader of the small group.

Then a pair of orange glowing eyes made their appearence,making them to take a defensive stance. But quickly the eyes disappeared and they lowered their guard.

"Find that freak. You hear me you bastard? Come out and fight like a..."he was interrupted as he sees his strongest male yell and being dragged mysteriously by someone behind bushes.

He was now freaked out and warn his less strongest one.

"Go towards Gajou and find..."he stopped talking for a while.

Then he dropped on the floor with a strange weapon buried behind his head. The one left dog ran to Gajou as fast as he could,his comrades were now dead. Then the strongest male was thrown towards the last dog alive but was horribly disfigured. His skin gone and the face was taken away leaving just the blooded skull and tissues of the body also it was cut in half. As he ran in total fear the masked dog pounced on him and he was killed just two inches away before he could exit the forest and entered the Gajou territory. Morning rised,and Weed was stretching his legs from the sleep then he was called by a ninja dog of Koga.

"Leader,you must come quickly."said the Koga dog alarming Weed.

When they heade outside Weed saw six corpses in the way. The six dogs that were sent to scout around. And the scene was horrifying.

"This one was found hanged in a tree while the others were either severed or diskinned."said Gin surprised.

Weed was now really worried.

"I still wonder what is this symbol here on Shang's body."said GB.

Weed looked at it and now he knew that this was no normal enemy. Whatever they are fighting is not a dog.

* * *

><p><strong>Stay tuned for next Chapter.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:Unfair judgement.**

* * *

><p>Tim was waking up slowly as the morning cool breeze came to him. He opened his eyes just to see that he was surrounded by a blanket of fur. He was curious of it and as he looked up he sees an overture indicating the outside. He slowly reached the hole and he poped his head outside just to see Cross's head. He realized that the blanket of fur was actually Cross in a curled up position while he was inside her like he was in a blanket. He calmed a little and he poped his head in again and snoozed for a while until Cross wakes up. Then outside there were too much conversation,loud enough to force Cross and her family to wake up. Tim woke up again but was woken by Cross sudden awakening. She stretched her body up and started to head outside but halted in the distance.<p>

"Come with me Tim,stay close to me."she said while Tim walked to her and he was picked up by her.

He was being carried by Cross while he was on her back and she carefully walked to her comrades to see what was happening. She then sees blood on the place where every Ohu soldiers werestanding. She then putted Tim in the ground and left him in there.

"Tim stay with Ken and George. Boys take care of Tim here,I don't want him to see this."she said cautiously.

She headed to the other direction with Ben to investigate. While Tim started to be worried.

"Where's Miss Cross going?"asked Tim.

"She will just check what is going on in there with our dad."said Ken calmly.

"Don't worry kid our mom and dad know what they're doing."said George.

Cross spend her time seeing the horror she knew that whoever did this wasn't a bad guy,it was a psychotic criminal instead,even worst than Hougen. No Ohu dog had seen so much horror in their lives,not even the fight against Akakabuto had cause so big gorey scene. GB threw up after seeing the corpses in this bad shape. Gin and Weed were highly shock at this. Kyoushiro was very angered at this and he started to look for Tim in the process. After spotting him he walked to him and he was expecting a lot of explanations.

"HEY KID! What happened in here last night?"he asked Tim in an angry tone.

"Huh?"said Tim confused.

"SO!"snapped Kyoushiro making Tim to back away quickly.

"HEY!"said George pushing Kyoushiro away.

"George don't"said Ken.

"STAY OUT OF THIS GEORGE AND GET AWAY FROM THAT LITTLE MONSTER!"said Kyoushiro completely angered.

"Kyoushiro please can you..."said Ken after he was interrupted.

"SHUT UP AND GET AWAY FROM HIM!"said Kyoushiro as he tackled Ken and George and picked a scared Tim in his mouth.

"Let me go. Let me go. Please."said Tim crying and moving to make the scarred Kishu to release him.

"Can it you little brat."said Kyoushiro.

"HELP! HELP!"screamed Tim getting everyone's attention.

"Shut up and confess you dumb kid."said Kyoushiro while everyone surrounded him.

"Kyoushiro let go of Tim."said Weed.

Kyoushiro didn't obey and kept Tim in his mouth.

"I said let him go!"snapped Weed.

Kyoushiro did as told but instead of gently putting down Tim he threw him away making the little pup to whine in pain as he landed on the hard ground near Cross.

"TIM!"Cross yelled approaching to the pup worried.

She bent over him and started to treat him gently to make his pain go away with a tender lick and warm hug.

"What the hell was all that about. You refused to listen to my son's orders."said Gin completely furious.

"Oh give it up will you. This kid is a thread to all of us. Haven't you see that since he had arrived things got worst."protested Kyoushiro.

"Watch your tone young warrior."said Akame seriosly.

"Watch my tone? Why don't you guys WATCH your backs for a while. What if what this pup said is a lie? What if the stuff he said about his brother were lies? What if the psuchotic dog is the brother and he's just here to make us an easy target for his "brother"?"said Kyoushiro getting everyone skeptical about his point.

"Nonsense. He's an innocent child."said Cross defending Tim.

Tim was being pressured again by everyone and started to back away slowly.

"Innocent is everyone here. But you called him innocent after his arrival just made some of us to die faster than ever. He just brought us nothing but bigger problems than the ones we used to have."said Kyoushiro.

Weed was getting convinced by his friend very quickly and he started to look at Tim differently. Could he really be the reason that this mad dog is here? Is he just a spy pretending to play innocent? Is the stuff he said about his brother were just lies,just to cover up his brother knowing that his brother is a mad killer? Weed was now completely confused but he didn't wanted to make more of his packs to suffer.

"Tim. Is all this true?"asked Weed.

Tim was silent. Everyone was now agreeing with Kyoushiro due to knowing that Tim hasn't answered Weed's question.

"Tim. Is this true?"said Weed raising his voice at the pup.

Tim didn't answered.

"Jerome take him inside and keep him in the prisioners room. Don't let him get away."ordered Weed.

Jerome was to shock to do his orders. Why on earth would Weed treat a pup like a prisioner? Jerome analyzed his own question and he knew that they would use Tim to attract the killer to them. He completely disagreed for the first time with Weed. He won't put a pup in there alone. But he did as ordered and created a plan of his own. He picked Tim up and then the kid started yelling and crying.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"yelled Cross.

"Let me go. Help. HEEELP!"Tim yelled in tears.

"Kid calm down and listen to me."said Jerome in a low tone.

Time calmed down and listened.

"I wont hurt you just trust me."Jerome said.

He signaled Lydia in a way to tell her to stay and trust him. She understood and nodded. Then Jerome ran off to the forest.

"JEROME!"yelled Weed.

Cross,Tamashi,Ben,Ken and George followed Jerome to get Tim back.

"TIIIIIM!"yelled Cross as they followed him.

As they reached a far side of Gajou they stopped at an area. Jerome lowered Tim and let go of him,Cross and the rest caught up to him and Cross nearly bites Jerome.

"Give me back my BABY!"she yelled enraged.

"Whoa calm down Cross."said Jerome as he evaded Cross.

"We wont let you get away with him."said Tamashi.

"I won't. I just didn't wanted to do what Weed told me to. It wasn't fair and it had no meaning of justice. In fact I wanna help Tim as much as you all do."said Jerome letting Tim to go to Cross.

"Tim."Cross said laying in the ground to receive Tim in a calm attitude.

"Hi mama."Tim said calling her mama already.

"Well,sorry for thinking you'll do something to him."Tamashi apologized.

"There's no need I completely understand."said Jerome.

"**Well I think is to foolish of you to bring him here**."said a demonic dark voice in the forest.

They looked at the source of the voice and saw a tall masked and hooded dog,well completely dressed dog coming out of the shadows. They all stood and surrounded Tim and Cross defensively while Tamashi took a step forward standing in front of the group.

"So you are the psychotic killer we've been hearing about."said Tamashi while she grinned evilly.

"**The one and only**."he said in his demonic voice.

"Well,bad for you cause this will be the last time you'll see us."she said while taking a fighting stance.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I doubt it you little bitch**."he replied.

"Oh you'll regret that comment and all your crimes when I send you straight to HELL JUST LIKE I DID WITH A CERTAIN BLACK WOLF!"she said in anger.

"**Bring it**."said the dog.

* * *

><p><strong>Damn. Tamashi v.s. Exescoutor. Who will win. Will they return to Gajou and warn Weed about their encounter? Find out next time.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:Waking the Demon.**

* * *

><p>Tamshi lunged herself to Exescoutor and with her speed she could land strong hits to the psycho. Exescoutor however just let the blows to hit as he never cared. He was bleeding slightly but he kept his redorange glowing eyes looking at his target. Tamashi attacked more as Exescouter received the blows. Then Exescouter at the awaited time he headbutted Tamashi in the stomach. She felt her air being blown completely,she shook off the pain rapidly and gain air. Exescouter saw that she was tough but still,she need it more than that to show some challenge to him. She prepared to bite him in the neck and pounced to him. He headbutted her again but instead of being sent away,she manuvered in the air and bit him in the head. He screamed a little but he was used to this sort of things. He shook her off quickly and he jumped in the air and with his paws he used his claws and scratched her in the torso making her bleed madly. She felt the pain in her body quickly and at the same time she felt a burning feeling inside her and it came quickly. She asked herself what was happening and as she was distracted Exescoutor scratched her a couple of more times. She was feeling bigger pain than usual,in fact of every type of pain she had received in her past this one was the worst one yet,painful and at the same time it burned her insides. She didn't let that bother her and she bit his neck successfully as he was scratching her. He didn't yell in pain but he managed to claw her in the torso a couple of times even in the recent wounds making the pain bigger than ever. She then spun around making Exescoutor's neck to bleed dearly and making his wound bigger. However he didn't showed any signs of being injured instead he used his claws to scratch her as she was spinning making her to have a huge scratch mark all over her body. Thankfully it wasn't big enough to make a scar,but either way it was painful and again the burning feeling kept getting her. She let go of him and jumped back to avoid more injuries. She glared deeply at him and he just looked at her with his glowing eyes. He then ran with high speed towards Tim and in the process he removed his mask and kept it on top of his head. Then Cross stood up to take Tim out of the way but with all surprise Exescoutor wasnt aiming to Tim. He bits Cross in the neck with amazing strenght that made her bleed insanely. She screamed in agony and she was bitten in the torso,legs and other side of the neck. A big amount of blood was spilled in the ground and some of them splashed against the trees nearby. He then putted his mask again and watched her fall. Exescouter was about to kill her but he was hit in the back hard by an angry Tamashi. He turned and saw George coming for the kill,he bit Exescoutor and made him inmobile until Tamashi bit him in the head with great power that she could feel her fangs touching his skull and at this she smashed him in the ground for multiple times.

"GO BACK TO HELL!"she screamed as she threw him in the running river.

Exescoutor was pushed away by the current and he disappeared while heading to a waterfall. She took her breath and ran to Cross ignoring her pain.

"MAMA! MAMA! WAKE UP MAMA!"said Tim in tears.

"Cross?"asked Tamashi.

"Take me...back...to...Gajou and...help me."said Cross before laying down again.

"You take Tim I'll carry Cross."said Jerome as he picked Cross up.

They all rushed back to Gajou ignoring the staring dogs and headed to the place Cross was staying. Some dogs were confused at this but they were being ignored. Hours had passed in the place and Cross was fully treated,she was wrapped up in the injuries and wounds while she was left to sleep toat least recover strenght. Tim was sleeping beside her peacefully knowing that Cross would be okay. Weed came up to the room and approached inside,Cross woke up at his arrival and she instantly took defensive to protect Tim.

"Cross are you alright?"he asked.

"No,I'm not thanks to your stupid choice to put him away like a prisioner."she said angrily.

"I just did it for us."he countered.

"No you did it because you were so foolish to listen to Kyoushiro's thoughs of him that you ended up doing something real bad for a young pup like him."she said.

"Cross he made a good point."he said defensively.

"No he didn't. Blaming a puppy like that? What kind of monster do that to an innocent pup. And Kyoushiro hating a pup? I though he was kind to pups. Why now he turned against this one who just suffered a big tragic lost. How would you feel if someone does the same thing to you while being a pup like this?"she said.

"Well...I would have..."he said but was interrupted.

"And if you realy care about justice,why on earth you would do this to a pup. That thing right there is injustice,saying a puppy that it was a horrible being like that isn't nice at all. And I will protect him with my life if I have to."she stated.

"Cross...you don't understand."he said.

"No Weed. You don't understand. If you want to help me you just have to accept the facts."she said.

"How can I make it up to you?"he asked.

"Just leave Tim alone and let me handle him like I requested you when we talked about it. If you can't do that you have no business with us."shae said.

Weed didn't find a perfect answer to her request and really he wanted to get Tim out of here. But he was been tormented by those thoughs of losing Cross in the army. Along with the ones that stood by her.

"Okay,you have a deal,I wont bother you but if he do something I'll end up the problem myself."he said.

"You are unbelieveable. We just fough the masked dog and still you have a thing against Tim. He almost dies by the paws of him and yet you still accuse him."she said.

Weed turned around and left the area leaving them to do other things. He was thinking of her point now,he had to know why Kyoushiro was being so horrible and mean to Tim,this was completely new and weird specially for someone like Kyoushiro. In some other place of the forest,there was a storming lake in view and it was beautiful. Then a paw raised from underwater and in the process it revealed red/orange glowing eyes,then the hooded figure raised with his mask on and his head was burning with fire surrounding it.

**"ROUND TWO TAMASHI!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa. How on earth he knew her name? Find out the answer on next chap.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:Separate ways.**

* * *

><p>Exescoutor finally made it out of the river and he started to walk on random directions. He didn't care were did he go as long as he stayed out of the river. His flaming head lowered the intensity making the flames to be less noticeable unless you see the fiery radiation around his head in close distance. He started to remember what he expirienced.<p>

_(Flashback)_

_He was underwater losing oxygen,he knew he couldn't survive this so he admitted that Tamashi has killed him in his first fight. His glowing eyes shutted down and he finally drowned,then his corpse fell in the waterfall and landed on the bottom of the lake lifeless. His soul was taken to hell,again, and he was now in human form but ofcourse it was his soul. He was now standing near the big pool of lava and roaring flames,and was greeted by some of the demons and bad souls that made it to hell. He walked around until he met his demonic Kyuubi friend which they met since Execsoutor first arrived._

_"Exescoutor my psychotic friend. Have you been killed again?"said the Kyuubi._

_"**What does it look like Kyu,isn't that obvious**."said Exescoutor._

_"Come on Len,you are always this angry,oh wait your eyes just look angry."Kyu joked._

_"**Very funny you damned nine tailed fox**."said Exescoutor sarcasstically._

_"Alright,alright. Come on there's a someone I want you to see."said Kyu._

_They went their way and only saw a black hellhound biting a skull._

_"Exescoutor I'd like you to meet Shep. Shep Exescoutor."Kyu greeted them both._

_"So you are the psycho he kept mentioning?"said Shep._

_"**Yes. And what about you? How you got here**?"asked Exescoutor._

_"I used to work with an evil black wolf in Ohu and I used to be a German shepherd. I got killed by a damn black Akita bitch while I was walking around. You see my leader was killed by said bitch and I stayed out of our old territory since she knew our location. Her name was Tamashi and she killed my boss so I wanted to avenged Scimitar for it."said Shep._

_"**Does she have silver stripes on her**?"asked Exescoutor._

_"Yeah."confirmed Shep._

_"**Tell me everything you know about her**."said Exescoutor._

_"I think I can help you with that."said a stranger._

_They all turned around to see a black wolf._

_"Boss!"said Shep._

_"Let me guess,you must be Scimitar."said Kyu._

_"Correct and I overheard that you wanted to find out more about Tamashi,may I ask why?"asked Scimitar._

_"**Since I've got hell rising abilities in a couple of minutes my soul will return to my body and I want to make her suffer**."said Exescoutor whit his eyes on fire._

_"Already I'm jelous of you. Well sit for awhile and let me ell you anything you want."said Scimitar._

_Scimitar told Exescoutor everything he knew of her and left Exescoutor with all the information he need it._

_"And that's about it."said Scimitar._

_"Well nice story. I must say I'm impressed."said Kyu._

_"**Now I know my enemy well I better make her suffer the best way I can**."said Exescoutor._

_"I wish I was like you,being able to return from hell to life."said Shep._

_"**Can I make a request first**?"asked Exescoutor._

_"What do you want?"asked Scimitar._

_"**If you lend me your souls I can guaranteed that she will suffer even more than usual**."said Exescoutor._

_"Drain our souls for powers you said? Hhm,okay I'll let you our souls if you torment her mentally."said Scimitar._

_"**I would love to do it. Well you wont exist but your powers will be shown through me**."said Exescoutor as he grabbed Scimitar and Shep._

_He instantly buried his hands on their hearts and drained their souls. Their bodies were disappearing from existance and their souls were transferred to him. Scimitar and Shep were now gone and Exescoutor gain more powers and abilities. He even gained all the Battougas ability like nothing._

_"Well Len see you soon. By that I mean at least invite me up there. You know me being a Kyuubi I can get out of hell and bring suffering to humans and such."said Kyu._

_"**You know your my first option in case**."said Exescoutor as he disappeared in fire._

_Back in the surface the dead corpse was still underwater,and then his glowing eyes opened again while his head transmitted large flames with anger. He swam up to the surface with his dog body again and reached the surface making contact with the earth and his head out of the water._

_"**ROUND TWO TAMASHI**!"_

_(End flashback)_

* * *

><p><strong>(Gajou)<strong>

Cross woke up from her rest and even still she was injured she wanted to stand but then Tamashi ran to her and force her down.

"No you should rest now. Then when you feel better you can walk."said Tamashi that took her time in the springs and her wounds were gone.

But in Cross' case she was more than wounded,she nearly died on their way to Gajou. As soon as she recover enough they will take her to the springs.

"Stay here and I'll get some food."said Tamashi.

"Thanks Tamashi."said Cross as Tamachi headed outside.

In another place in Gajou Weed was talking to Kyoushiro.

"Why the hell do you want to do that Weed!"screamed Kyoushiro.

"Well is Cross we are talking about and she would appreciate that you accept Tim."said Weed.

"Weed I'm not against pups but this runt here,he just gives me the bad feeling. I just know he's planning something I can feel it. I'm not bad towards young ones but this one is not worth keeping and I wont trust him."said Kyoushiro.

"But I can't complain her point."said Weed.

"Weed open your eyes,listening to her will make paradise to die. I know she is good but she has fallen under his trap and now is a matter of time for us to suffer our fates."said Kyoushiro.

Weed again concluded on Kyoushiro's side again and he then made a horrible decision.

"Okay,then is settled. As soon as she recovers she and Tim will leave Gajou and they will become exiles. And if we have to treat them like enemies then we will."said Weed.

Kyoushiro was happy at his decision.

"I know it wont be good for her but trust me is really for the best."said Kyoushiro.

Night fell and it was a very active night. Weed wanted to make his announcement official, Everyone was kind od curious,the only ones that weren't there was Cross and Tim but everyone was present. Gin silenced everyone to allow his son to speak.

"Everyone,I have gathered you tonight because I made a hard but fair decision. Since we need time for it to be official as soon as it happens it will be the toughest thing we've ever done. From now on Tim and Cross are no longer part of the army,they will have to leave Gajou. They wont be welcomed here ever again and if they have to be enemies from now on they'll be treated as such."said Weed making everyone to gasp.

"You can't do that. That's unfair."said Ben in protest.

"Gin you can't let him do that to our mother."said Ken.

"I'm sorry but if he says that they are not welcome here,then it will stay like this."said Gin.

"You damn idiots. Why are you doing this?"said Tamashi in anger.

"Tamashi!"screamed Akame.

"No. I wont take it with you fuckers like this. She is a good dog and Tim is a good puppy how could you see them like this you fucking monsters."said Tamashi fully enraged.

"Tamashi bring more respect to my son. One more outburst like that and I'll be the one who kicks you out of the army!"said Gin defending his son.

"Fuck you,fuck your son,fuck your fucking decisions and start thinking like real leaders instead of being the dumbasses and assholes you guys are!"she screamed in total rage.

"That's it. Get out of Gajou and never show your face in here again. GET OUT!"snapped Gin.

"I WILL!"screamed Tamashi running away.

Her tears were dropping as she ran and she then dropped on the floor far from near Cross's territory and started to think on how could they? How could they be so blind to see the innocent and little heart of Tim? How could they treat a young life like this? She ran to Cross to tell her the news. As she entered she didn't hesitate to tell between tears and rage.

"But how could he do this? He made a promise to me."said Cross crying softly.

"He is not worth shit now. For him we are now traitors and enemies."Tamshi said sobbing and angry.

Cross didn't fell easy to this and she began to hate Weed for his choice. Tamshi told her to leave with her right now if she didn't want it to see Weed's face again.

"Alright Tim come with me my dear son. We are leaving Gajou and never turn back."said Cross.

"Okay mama."he simply said getting on her back.

The three of them departed of Gajou slowly to avoid Cross getting hurt and as soon as they are far away from Gajou they will rest. They didn't have to walk that much to find a perfect place to settle in for the night. And in a small cave that was away from Gajou they stayed there. Their new plan was to go to Kofu Cross's recent living home to stay in peace away from Ohu. As they solved their life problem they snoozed to begin early in the day. In Gajou Ben go to Cross's are to stay with her and when he arrived he saw that she was gone. He was surpirsed,and GB followed him as well and when he saw it two he decided to tell Weed that she was gone. When the news arrived to him he sent a search party with himself to find her,even though he kicked her,he want it her to leave as soon as she recovered. But during his search he found a horrible sighting. He was now in a place where he could recognized something extremly odd. He was looking at a very large field that was filled with thousands of dead corpses from other dogs,some were his dogs others were strangers,but this display was horrorific. Decapitation,mutilation,all sort of gorey death surrounded the place. He even saw some dogs hanged,burned,and hanged while being exenterated. He has never seen something like this,he even saw in the ground a strange symbol (halo of the sun) made with the blood of the dogs. He never wanted to imagine who did this,but then his answer came clear. Some red/orange glowing piercing eyes were glaring at him in the shadows. Weed has never seen something like this ever,his thoughts were trailed off when he heard the stranger speak with a dark demonic voice.

"**You are next**."said the voice till the stranger pounced at Weed and made his world turn black.

* * *

><p><strong>What happened to Weed? Find out in next Chapter.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:New home and unfair fight.**

* * *

><p>Weed felt his head throbbing hard,and as he started to wake up he finds himself tied upsidedown in a shed,but this shed looked awfully familiar. He then noticed the small hole in the other side that was in the shed. He was in the place where his father was kept captive when Hougen captured him. He was back in the Northern Alps. Weed struggled to get out but finds out that he was tied by chains not ropes. He knew there's no way out until he saw the masked dog walking out of the shadows. Weed saw the stranger's glowing eyes and started to glare at the masked dog.<p>

"You bastard. Let me go,now."said Weed.

The masked dog didn't reply.

"Didn't you heard me. I said to let me go."he kept talking.

Yet the dog did nothing and stood there in silent.

"You damn coward answer m..."Weed was trailed off as the chains let go of him and grabbed him mysteriously making his head to hit hard on the ground.

Weed cried in pain as he received the impact. Then he was hanging again but the dog vanished as Weed looked at the direction. Then he sees the masked dog appearing in his face making eye contact to him. Then he grabbed Weed's head and at that instant Weed started to hear voices,horrorific and eerie voices that were filled with suffering,hate,anger and depression. Weed was being tormented mentally,he started to feel disturbed,he felt traumatized by this and then the voices stopped. But as he stopped hearing voices he felt something in his stomach,the masked psycho stabbed a surgical knife on Weed's stomach and then he sliced it open,the pain was unbearable he was being dissected alive and conscious,the dog opened his stomach and ripped his organs off. Then he opened his chest revealing the lungs,heart and part of what was left of the stomach,the dog then broke the ribcage and ripped the heart and lungs. And then the dog opened the head and when it was about to ripped the brain and eyeballs,Weed woke up back to reality out of the mental torture. He was completely traumatized in such level that he even feared of being touched. Then the dog started to punched him and beat him up like no one has ever being tortured. Weed had tons of bruises,a lot of his bones broken,and a black eye from the hits in the face. Then the masked psycho used his sharp claws and started to scratch Weed with burning pain in all over his body,then his claws were stabbed on Weeds recent cuts making the pains from each cut more painful than usual. There was a puddle of blood in the floor and splattered blood on the walls. Weed was crying from the horrible pain and started to beg for mercy from this psycho.

"Please...please no more...I beg you...let me live and...we wont bother you again...but please stop this...STOOOOOOP!"begged Weed.

The dog ignored and he picked up a chain and as he walked to a crying Weed he started to smack Weed with the chains. Weed screamed in agony and he felt the metallic chains hitting his broken bones and making even worst injuries and bruises. After the last smack he droped the chains and picked another pair of chains,but this one was different,it had spikes in every part of the chain. Weed saw the dog making the swing and at the moment he felt the spikes burying inside his flesh. As the dog extracted the chain a little of Weed's flesh was torned off,the dog kept smakinf Weed with the spiked chain and a lot of Weed's flesh was either in the floor or just stuck in the spikes. A blood bath was forming but then the dog transferred a little fire on the spiked chain and when he smacked Weed it hurted him and burned him brutaly.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"screamed Weed with tears and in such unmagineable pain.

The dog kept smacking Weed and then he stopped by dropping the chain to the floor. Then Weed was out of the world hurt,then the dog grabbed a knife and with the knife in one hand and his free claw he started to scratch and stab Weed for a long,long,long time. When the torture was finally over the dog putted a piece of paper on Weed's mouth and he tied his muzzled so he couldn't drop it. Then he dragged Weed all the way back to Gajou making a big blood trail in the way and he got even scratched by tons of spiky rocks on the way. As soon as the masked dog reached the entrance to Gajou he dropped Weed harshly and vanished in flames. After 3 minutes Gin walked outside of Gajou and the first thing he sees in the far distance was Weed in the ground not moving and filled with blood.

"WEED!"he screamed scared.

* * *

><p><strong>(Kofu village)<strong>

Cross,Tim and Tamshi finally arrived at Kofu and when they arrived Cross lowered Tim who immediately started running and laughing happily around the small house that Cross used to lived. Tim was enjoying himself around,Cross smiled and then she dropped with small pain in her body.

"CROSS!"screamed Tamashi as she holded Cross and lowered her carefully.

"I'm okay my dear. Thank you."said Cross as she walked to the house and under it laid carefully to rest finally and recover from her injuries.

"Well we finally made it safely."said Tamashi smiling to Cross.

"Yeah. You sure had helped us a lot and you stood by our side the whole time. I don't know how to repay you."said Cross tirely.

"You don't have to. For both of you anything."said Tamashi kindly.

"Mama,mama. Can we play now?"asked Tim.

"I'm sorry baby,but mama has to rest."said Cross.

"Okay."said Tim saddly.

"I'll play with you,while she rests and feels better,I can do that."said Tamashi.

"YAY!"he said excited.

"So what you wanna play?"she asked.

"Tug,tug,tug."he said jumping while rotating and kicked his hind legs as high as he could take which wasnt that high.

"Okay but I wont go easy on you."she said jokingly.

"Ready?"he said as he picked one side of the tugging toy.

"Go!"she sait picking the other side and both of them started to pull the rope.

Tim was making a lot of effort,but since Tamashi was a grown up she was stronger. She saw Tim trying to twist around and Tamashi pretended to lose balance and when he kept twisting she pretended to trip and fall on the ground letting go of the tug toy giving Tim the victory.

"I win,I win!"he said excitedly.

"No I lost. You sure beat me back there,I couldn't match your strength."she said while the laughed together.

"Again,again!"he said happily.

"Okay again but this time I'll win."she said.

"You can't beat me big sis."he said.

She felt her heart filled with a warm happiness that Tim considered her as a sister. She just felt that connection and she started to be a sister he never had.

"Okay. Ready? Go!"she said while they played again.

Cross was watching the whole thing and she was happy on seeing how Tamashi treated Tim like a brother and cared for him. The two of them played tug for a long time and in each game,Tamashi gave Tim the victory. When night fell they snoozed and relax knowing that everything was gonna be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>(Gajou)<strong>

Gin and Jerome carried Weed inside Gajou. Everyone was completely shocked at seeing Weed in this horrible and brutal state. Akame read the note in Weed's mouth outloud so that everyone hears.

"Dear Ohu,this is a present from me Exescoutor to you. The bloody body of your son Gin after the way I tortured him I personally took the liberty to make this unfortunate event a warning of what is coming to you. I took care of your leader and beleive me I can do worst,but consider this a warning that you have to take. With all the fucking honesty Exescoutor."read Akame making everyone to gasp or feel some hatred to Exescoutor.

All of them noticed the strange symbol on the note and it was the same one they saw the night that they found their six scout dogs dead. Under it something was written.

"P.S I made this with Weed's blood."read Akame.

"That bastard,hurting my son like he was somekinf of ragdoll. I know we don't kill but this is unforgiveable. We're all gonna kill that Exescoutor."said Gin while everyone agreed by screaming a war cry.

"We'll make him pay Gin you'll see."said Jerome angry as well.

Gin turned when he saw his saw awaking. He approached to him to nuzzle him. When Weed saw his father getting close he was prepare to receive the father love. But at that moment a flash of memory came to Weed,it was Exescoutor dissecting him again and it came and go so quickly that Weed immediately backed away still with a hell of pain by moving.

"Stay away from me. Don't touch me. Don't get near me. GET AWAAAAY!"said Weed in fear.

Gin stopped and almost cries as he saw his own son rejecting him.

"Let's leave him alone,whatever this guy did to him it must had traumatized him in a very strong way that he even rejects his own family."said Akame.

Gin understood quickly but was even more angry now. Exescoutor tortured Weed mentally and physically,this has it he was gona kill Exescoutor. He even started to think that if Tim hadn't arrived at Gajou this wouldn't had happened. He was angry to think that Tim lead them into a trap. He even wanted to make the pup pay dearly. He was out of the world angry. His calmness died and he was in for some payback to either the demon Exescoutor or the mini demon Tim.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Tim being framed like this. What's gonna happen now? Find out next time.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:The visitor.**

* * *

><p>The sun rised in Kofu and Tim was inside a curled up Cross like the time she did to protect him from the cold. But only that this time was because he liked it and he felt very comfty. He woke up and poped his small head out of his "blanket" and looked at the beautiful morning. He got out of his bed and walked outside to enjoy the morning sunrise as the cool morning wind brushed his fur. He had never felt this type of morning,he liked it. He ran happily around the house with such joy that he closed his eyes and then he bumped into someone. He fell back to the ground and he looked up to find a black and white puppie with a basket on its head.<p>

"Sorry."said Tim.

"(muffled speak)"muffled the pup.

"What?"said Tim tilting his head.

"(muffled speak)"muffled the pup again.

"Wait let me help you."siad Tim as he pulled the basket off the pup.

The basket came out revealing a Siberian Husky puppy.

"I said is okay."said the husky in a femenine voice.

"I'm Tim,what's your name?"he asked.

"I'm Shella."she answered.

"What are you doing here Shella?"he asked her.

"Well it's just that..."she said while frowning deeply.

Tim noticed the look on her face and for that isntant he knew that something happened.

"Is okay you don't have to tell me."he said smiling a little.

She looked at him smiling back,and Tim saw her beautiful blue eyes. He gazed at her before someone called him.

"Tim. Tim! Where are you baby?"said a scared voice.

"Who's that?"asked Shella.

"That's my mama."he said as he ran towards the voice.

He stopped running looking at Shella back. She didn't move,she just stood there.

"Aren't you coming?"he asked.

She widened her eyes and shook nerviously.

"What's wrong?"he asked.

"I can't."she answered.

"Why not?"he said looking at her.

She looked up to him with sad eyes and told her secret.

"I'm a half-breed."she said.

He looked at her and he knew she looked way to different to be a normal Siberian Husky. Her appeareance was different as well as her scent.

"That's okay. There's lot of mix breeds."he said trying to make her smile.

"No. I'm not a normal half-breed. My dad is a Siberian Husky. But my mom...she's a wolf."she said in a sad tone.

Tim jumped surprised,he has never seen a wolf or a wolf hybrid. But he did heard that they were dangerous,well at least he remembered what his brother told him. That not all wolfs are bad,they are just sometimes misunderstood,just like dogs,some are bad and some are good,it's just a matter to know them or to show them a that your capable of their trust. He remembered those words of his brother and looked at her.

"Are you a good wolf or a bad wolf?"he asked her.

"I'm a good wolf,I'm not a monster,please I wont bother you again just let me be."she said scared.

"No,I wont hurt you,I just wanted to make sure you that you are friendly. I have nothing against wolves."he said.

"Really?"she said shyly.

"Really and you look good in black and white."he said.

"I'm not black and white,I painted myself to look less wolf like."she said as she spotted a puddle and jumped on it.

She cleaned herself and let the paint to wash off her fur,revealing a brownish and grayish fur color. She got out of it and dried herself clean. Tim looked at her and it was happy to see that she was now revealing and accepting her true self. Just then someone came up to them.

"Tim? Tim! There you are. Where were you I was worried."said Cross coming up to him and nuzzling him.

"Thank goodness your alright."said Tamashi running up behind.

"I'm okay mama,I was just playing with my new friend."he said.

"New friend? Where is he?"said Tamashi.

"Is a she."corrected Tim.

"Oh,then where is she?"said Cross.

"She's right here. Huh? Shella? Shella?"called Tim.

"She must be shy."said Cross.

"There you are. Come out Shella I want you to meet my mama."said Tim.

"What if they don't accept me and try to chase me away."she wispered from her cover.

"They'll love you just give them a chance."he said as he backed away for her to come out.

She walked out slowly and let the light reveal her. As soon as she came out Cross and Tamashi gasped in shock at looking at a wolf hybrid. Shella was sadenned at the sudden reaction of them.

"Shella this is my mama Cross,and my sister Tamashi."said Tim.

Shella was confused,how can a Saluki be his mom and an Akita his sister,counting that he is a Collie (rough). She though that he might be adopted,so she let that one slide. However both of them were staring at her with all surprise. Until she spoke up.

"Hi."she said in a shy tone.

Both of them snapped out of their trance. And looked at Tim with curiousity. Cross never liked wolves,but if Tim is happy to have her around then she is gonna try it. But still she will get her if she ever does something bad to her baby.

"Uhh hi,nice to meet you."said Cross.

"What an interesting friend Tim."said Tamashi.

"I know and she is very nice as well."said Tim wagging his tail rapidly.

"Say Shella don't you think is better to go back to your parents before they get worry?"asked Tamashi.

"I can't go back."Shella said sad.

"Why not?"Tamashi said regreting the question.

"My mom was hunted by a man,and my father hates me cause I'm part wolf. He said I'm a monster and that is my fault that mom died and if he ever see me again he'll kill me."Shella said shredding tears to the ground.

Cross felt her sorrows and went to comfort her with Tim along. Tamashi just stood there thinking on what kind of horrible father was that.

"Don't worry dear you can stay with us,is there any other family members in your side?"asked Cross.

"Yeah uncles and grandparents,aunts,cousins and two brothers and three sisters. I'm the only one that is part wolf in my family."said Shella a little comforted.

"Well your fine,you can come with us till we find your family. Where do they live?"asked Cross.

"I don't know they moved away cause they stayed with my auntie,but I was left behind cause I was to blended in our destroyed house. I ran away cause my dad was beating me up every five minutes or if I interrupted him or try to play with him."she said with small tears in her face.

"Where does your dad lives?"asked Tamashi.

"Over there is a thirty minutes walk,he is a normal husky and his name is Sev."she said.

Tamashi was gonna get there and give him a piece of her mind,she hates irresponsable parents who treats their kids like garbage. It was night and they went to sleep. But someone was watching them in the shadows. The two figures were gathering some information for themselves.

"What do you think Exescoutor? Should we attack?"asked the figure.

"**Patience Kyu my loyal nine tailed fox. All at its time,all at its time**."said Exescoutor as both of them vanished in flames.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh now they know that they are alone without the army. See you next chapter.<strong>


End file.
